Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Prologue
The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel prologue begins with the introduction of the series' main characters; Akabane Raishin, and Yaya, who, from Japan, traveled to Liverpool in England to enter The Royal Academy of Machinart in Walpurgis mainly as a spy for the Japanese Army as well as to exact revenge. Chronology Inside a train, in one of the 2nd class passenger carriages, that had departed from London and was now bound for Liverpool, Yaya, while leaning over Raishin, whispered incantations of enchantment into his ear as he was asleep. Suddenly, she stops as Raishin, with one eye open, shoots her a sharp glare and asks her what she was doing close to his ear. Yaya answers that she was just reciting a charm to make him fall in love with her. He retorts back that he feels like she was trying to corrupt him, but she completely ignores him and calmly points out the window that they are already inside Machine City. Raishin sighs that it was about time they have finally reached as they have been traveling for half a day from London. Grinning happily and flirtingly pressing herself against Raishin, Yaya expressed her pipe dream phantasy of having many sleepless nights with him. Raishin replies contradictively that he will be sleeping and warns her that if she does anything funny, he will kick her out of the room. He reinstated that they are not there on a vacation. Yaya was heartbroken, but Raishin continued on, reminding Yaya that the city they are in is the city where the Wiseman’s Night Party will begin. Raishin then tells her that he will be counting on her. Yaya assured him that if it is for him, she will be willing to go through anything; through fire, into his futon, and they continued on their playful banter. Finally, the train pulled into the station, but it then passed through on, without a hint of slowing down. The passengers became restless. The dire faced train conductor then burst through the door and called the passengers' attention to calm down and listen to him as he announced that the brakes are not working. The passengers were aghast and went into a panicked frenzy. The train conductor tried calming the passengers down, trying to assure them that the train will stop on its own, but nobody paid attention to him. The train was on a downward slope, making it impossible for it to stop on its own. Then, it began to shudder, and at that moment Raishin commanded the passengers to return to their seats. The passengers turned to gaze at Raishin who was with Yaya, standing next to him. The passengers were overwhelmed by Raishin and Yaya's presence, so they returned quietly to their seats. Raishin ordered the train conductor to inform and warn the rest of the carriages as well. He then made his way through the carriage when he noticed a young girl hugging her frightened little sister who was curled up into a ball. Raishin smiled at the latter, placed his hand on her head, and assured her that he will take care of everything. He then took off his coat and nimbly exited through a window, making his way to the top of the carriage as Yaya followed shortly after. Raishin and Yaya swiftly ran to the front of the train. Yaya suddenly noticed and pointed out to Raishin that the train was approaching a sharp curve and was in danger of derailing. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya thrust forward from the train's nose with a backlash that was so tremendous that it caused the train to sharply decelerate. She sped through the air like a bullet, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. The people below on the streets started screaming upon noticing the abnormal scene unfolding. Raishin remained unfazed, bracing himself against the spout of the train, and then transmitted magic energy into Yaya. Then, the train crashed on her, with an impact that was so strong that the front of the train was dented in and the carriages behind propelled forward, colliding with each other in succession. Yaya was driven back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed. After the train had halted, Raishin leapt down onto the tracks and praised her. He then went back into their carriage and took his trunk when the sisters from earlier approached him. The younger sister timidly returned Raishin's coat and then the older sister shyly asked if Raishin was a magician. Raishin replied that he was not a magician but a puppeteer. Surprised, the older sister surmised that Yaya was then his automaton. Yaya, upset and jealous at the girl, interjectingly remarked that she was, Raishin’s “personal doll”; even in bed. The passengers whispered among themselves. The older sister became self-conscious and embarrassed. She then slapped Raishin on the face, and hugging her younger sister, ran away as fast as she could. Raishin then got angry at Yaya and scolded her for making the unnecessary remark. Yaya defended herself, arguing that the girl was maliciously looking at him. Raishin retorted back at her. Hurt, Yaya was downcast and about to cry. Raishin then let out a sigh to forget about it and called out to her that they had to leave as it will be a hassle to deal with the police once they arrive, and Yaya followed after. A few hours after the train incident, at the center of the city center, the pair stopped before the entrance of the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Raishin, testing Yaya’s resolve before entering, reminded her that once she enters the school she will not be able to leave the premises until he graduates. Without hesitating, Yaya replied with resoluteness that she only desires to be wherever Raishin is. Raishin remarked back that she thinks too highly of him, explaining that he is only using her as a mere tool for his revenge. With a gentle smile, Yaya consoled Raishin, explaining that she was just a mere doll created by Shouko, and was just a mere tool from the day she was born that once given a purpose will start to live. She then tells him that she will always be at his side. Raishin tells her to keep up her strong resolve, and Raishin and Yaya enter the Academy. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 prologue was adapted into the first chapter of the first volume of the manga and the first half of the first episode of the anime. Major Events Characters In order of appearance: New Characters * Yaya * Akabane Raishin * Older Sister * Younger Sister Abilities New Abilities * Fuurinkazan - Akabane Raishin ** Shinkan Shijuuhachishou - Akabane Raishin Magic Circuits New Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya Locations New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Academy Gates Foreshadow Trivia Cultural References Unanswered Questions Quotes Category:Light Novel Chapters